Many large scale semiconductors require high current, e.g. 100 A or more, at low voltages, e.g. 1V, or less, dissipate large amounts of power, challenging packaging technologies to accommodate power, thermal, and signal demands. Certain microprocessors incorporate on-silicon switching regulators which because of design tradeoffs occupy precious silicon real estate and inefficiently convert power. Resonant switching power converters may be used as fixed ratio current multipliers in power conversion systems to provide high current at a low voltage.